


This Time

by knitekat



Series: Claiming [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Rescue, Unresponsive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ARC soldiers hope that they will rescue Lester this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta of this one back in 2009.

The soldiers move silently yet purposely through the dark corridors, their weapons gripped firmly. Intel has told them this is the place. But after so many false leads and shattered hopes, they find it difficult to believe that this time they will succeed.

A raised hand stops their progress, then quick instructions have them fanning out. Covering all directions as the map is consulted.

A quick, whispered discussion, then they move on. Weapons gripped tighter as one rubs his thumbs.

A sharp breath as they enter a room and spot a huddled shape. Could it be the one they were searching for?

Ominous clicks warn them just before the attack is launched. The sounds of gunfire and flashbang grenades fill the air, soon joined by the screams of man and beast.

Leek steps out, his hand possessive on the crouched shape. Making a least one heart clench in fear ... fearing that they were too late. “Look, my precious. Guests.”

A shot is fired. One arm hangs limply, the other raises in surrender. Leek turns to the crouched shape ...

Another shot rings out. Leek staggers, his expression one of shock followed by understanding as red blossoms on his chest and he falls.

The soldiers kick Leek out of the way, immediately forgotten.

They crowd near the crouched shape. Sighs of relief indicate that it is the one they sought, finally! But as he fails to react to the cold hands that examine him and to the knife that removes the collar around his neck, looks are exchanged. They can only hope that somewhere within the battered body and mind, Sir James Lester still exists.


End file.
